


Quarantined With You

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Marupok Kyungsoo, Mutual Pining, Quarantine Shenanigans, maharot kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Bakit kasi sa lahat ng pwedeng ipasama kay Kyungsoo ngayong lockdown ay iyong kupal pang si Jongin Kim?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Quarantined With You

**Author's Note:**

> nag-anniversary na din tong sinulat ko pero ano? nganga padin lol
> 
> tagged as explicit kaya please kung hindi kumportable sa genderbend content, isara na po ang tab, maraming salamat
> 
> landian, harutan first before talking about feelings tsktsk wag tularan kidz!

Dahil sa Enhanced Community Quarantine, may excuse na si Kyungsoo na hindi lumabas ng kanyang kwarto. Bilang responsibly privileged, makakapagenjoy siya ng Netflix at kahit papaano ay nakakapagdonate at nakakapag-voice out tungkol mga hindi magagandang nangyayari sa loob ng kanyang kwarto given na meron siyang sariling TV, laptop at smartphone na magagamit.

Ang kaso, wala ang kusina sa kwarto niya kaya kailangan niya pa ding lumabas. Hindi naman pwedeng puro junk food lang ang kainin niya. Ayaw din niyang lumaki ang litol bilbil na meron siya kaya okay na din sanang exercise kahit papaano ang pagpunta at pagbalik niya galing sa kusina.

The thing is, kapag lumabas siya, hindi pwedeng hindi niya makita ang pinakamamahal na inaanak ng mama niya. Hindi niya lubusang maintindihan bakit pa kailangang pansamantalang patirahin ng mama niya ang mayabang na yun sa bahay nila. May sarili namang tinutuluyan yun somewhere na walang pake si Kyungsoo kung saan.

_ “Anak, sinabihan ko si Jongin na dyan muna sa bahay habang lockdown. Hindi namin maiwan ang lolo mo dito at ayaw naman namin ng papa mo na maiwan ka mag-isa dyan sa bahay. Isa pa, kawawa naman si Jongin dahil siya lang din mag-isa doon sa apartment niya. Mas panatag na akong may kasama ka, mas maganda na iyong nag-iingat. Isa pa, nakausap ko na si Jongin, siya na ang itoka mo kapag may kailangang bilhin. Nasabihan ko na si kumare tungkol sa quarantine pass. Basta pakainin mo lang ang kinakapatid mo, ha? At magbati na nga kayo, para kayong mga bata. Ang lalaki niyo na, pareho na kayong may trabaho pero ayaw niyo pa din magpansinan dahil sa away niyo noong elementary kayo? Ano naman kung umiyak ka dahil doon sa cartoons na pinanood mo?” _

Impit na sumigaw si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga unan na inis. Kumukulo na ang tyan niya at kung uunahin niya ang pride niya, siya din naman ang magugutom.

Padabog siyang lumabas ng kanyang kwarto, bumaba ng hagdan at naglakad papuntang kusina. Wala pang alas-otso ng umaga pero nasanay na ang katawan niya na nag-aalmusal ng ganitong oras.

Sinimulan niya sa paglalagay ng coffee beans sa filter ng kanilang coffee maker. Ayaw man niyang aminin pero she’s pleased na maayos ang kitchen counter nila, mukha naman kasing batugan iyong kinakapatid niya pero kahit papaano may silbi naman pala. Nilagyan na din niya ng tubig yung lalagyan sa likod and plugged it in.

Meron pang tirang kanin galing sa hapunan nila the previous night, like always. Halos everyday silang nagsisinangag pero para hindi magsawa si Kyungsoo, iniiba-iba na lang niya ang toppings. For that morning, uubusin na niya ang ilang pirasong meat na natira din sa adobong baboy na inulam nila.

She felt at peace noong magsama-sama na ang amoy ng ginigisa niyang bawang at freshly brewed coffee. Nawili na siya sa pagluluto at hindi naramdaman na meron na pala siyang kasama sa kusina hanggang sa makaramdam siya ng dalawang kamay sa kanyang bewang.

“Ay, aswang!” muntikan pang maihagis ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na sandok dahil sa gulat.

Ang  _ walang hiya _ , sarap pa ng tawa. “Ang pogi ko namang aswang, honey.”

Mainit sa may kalan kaya naman hindi nakakagulat na mainit din ang pakiramdam ng mukha niya. Kinurot niya ng pagkaliit-liit, halos makurot na din niya yung mismong balat ng kupal, ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya. “Manyak ka talagang bwisit ka!”

Pero dahil sa kapal ng balat ng kumag na nasa likod niya, parang wala lang yung kurot ni Kyungsoo, tumawa pa ulit at yumakap pa. Kumakabog nanaman ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo dahil sa  _ inis _ . Kaya ayaw niyang kasama ang ulupong dahil wala na siyang ginawa kung hindi asarin siya. Ipinatong pa niya ang malaki niyang ulo sa balikat ni Kyungsoo na na kikiliti -iirita dahil sa maliit na buhok na dumadampi sa kanyang balat.

“Mag-ahit ka nga! Lalo ka nagmumukhang manyak kapag may balbas ka,” irap ni Kyungsoo pero dahil nga hindi naman siya makagalaw ng maayos, nagkauntugan lang sila. “Aray! Sinasabi ko na nga b--!”

“Hon, ‘di ba sabi ko sa’yo, ‘wag masyadong maingay,” bulong ni Jongin sa kanya na halos masapawan ng ungol na pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. Pakiramdam ng dalaga sasabog na siya nang igalaw muli ni Jongin ang kamay niyang nakahawak sa dibdib niya. Pilit na pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapa-ungol ulit dahil iyon ang gusto ni Jongin na maging reaksyon niya.

Nag-click ang stove at nawala ang hawak na sandok ni Kyungsoo. Nawala na din ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanya pero dahan-dahan siyang iniikot hanggang sa magkaharap na sila ni Jongin Kim. Iniangat niya ang tingin dahil sa tangkad ng isa at gusto niyang suntukin ang ngising para sa kanya. “Inaaway mo na ako agad, wala pa nga akong good morning kiss,” yung pesteng ngisi naging pout naman.

Gusto pa din suntukin ni Kyungsoo kasi  _ cute. _ Hindi pwedeng cute si Jongin Kim.

Hindi na kailangan ni Kyungsoo ng more reasons para maging marupok .

“Ewan ko sa’yo,” irap ulit ng dalaga. Dapat siya manindigan. “Bahala ka d’yan. Hindi pa ako tapos magluto.”

“Soo, sige na,” lalong naghaba ang nguso. “Isa lang tapos aayusin ko na yung table.”

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa mga malalambot na labing papalapit sa kanya. She knew from experience.

_ Ayy. _

The more na magpo-protesta siya, lalo lang tatagal bago siya makatapos kaya naman  _ pinagbigyan _ na lang niya ang ulupong para matapos na. Tumingkayad ng kaunti si Kyungsoo para maabot si Jongin pero the next thing she knew, karga na siya ng isa at inuupo siya sa kitchen counter.

Dapat talaga nilinaw niya ang ibig sabihin ng  _ isa lang _ eh. Ang inaakala niyang isang mabilis na peck lang ay napahaba. Umaga pa lang natalo na si Kyungsoo ng karupukan niya.

Nagsasayaw na mga labi at mahihinang mga anas ang eksena ngayon sa kusina, imbes na tinatapos ni Kyungsoo ang pagluluto ng agahan. “Ikaw na lang i-almusal ko, Soo,” pabirong bulong ni Jongin sa leeg niya. Kasabay ng pagdausdos ng strap ng tank top ni Kyungsoo ay ang kanyangtuluyang pagkaliyo.

Kaya ayaw niyang sumasama dito kay Jongin Kim, nawawala siya sa sarili.

Sunud-sunod na halik ang pumatak sa dibdib ng dalaga kasunod ng pagkawala ng telang tumatakip dito. “Dito na lang ako,” at sinakop ng bibig ni Jongin ang usbong na tumambad sa kanya. Napakapit si Kyungsoo sa binata at hindi sinasadyang mas mapaglapit ang kanilang mga katawang uminit hindi dahil sa apoy na mula sa kalan.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang bawat hagod ng dila at sipsip sa kanyang dibdib. Unti-unti na siyang sinasakop ng libog pero mas lamang pa din ang gutom at ang katiting na katinuan na natitira pa sa utak niya. Hawak ang magulo pero malambot na buhok ni Jongin, iniangat niya ito hanggang sa mag-abot muli ang kanilang mga labi.

“Gutom na ako, Jongin. M-mamaya na lang.”

“Hmmm,” ani Jongin bago siya binigyan ng huli at matunog na halik. “Hindi ka pwede magutom,” ibinaba na din niya si Kyungsoo pero hindi binitawan agad, lalo na noong naramdaman niyang hindi pa tuluyang makatayo ang dalaga. “Mamaya ka sa’kin, honey.”

Halos tumalon palabas ng katawan niya ang puso ni Kyungsoo. It’s gonna be one of  _ those _ days.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kakatapos lang kumuha ng sampay ni Kyungsoo. Bitbit niya ang laundry basket papasok ng bahay pero muntik na niyang mabitawan dahil ang walang hiyang inaanak ng mama niya sa may living room nanaman nagpupush-up. Hindi kailangan ni Kyungsoo na makita ang exposed upper body muscles niya na nagf-flex sa bawat kilos niya.

Hindi niya kailangan dahil she’s clumsy enough kahit walang distraction.

At dahil nga nandoon na, nakita na niya, kasunod na ang disaster in the form of pagkabunggo ng paa niya sa isang leg ng table at nabitawan niya ang mga dalang tupiin para maibalik ang balance niya at maiwasang masubsob.

Salamat na din (or maybe hindi) dahil naabot siya ni Jongin bago pa niya mapahamak ang sarili. Magkadikit sila sa pagitan ng living at dining room so that means na nadikit na din kay Kyungsoo ang lahat ng pawis ng pawisang si Jongin Kim na nagpupush up kanina lang.

“Jongin Kim! Hinawaan mo na ako ng pawis--”

Nalunok ni Kyungsoo ang mga reklamo niya dahil hinubad ni Jongin ang damit niyang nadikitan ng pawis. Pareho na silang topless sa gitna ng bahay ni Kyungsoo at doon na nagsnap ang control niya para sa araw na iyon.

Nagpapagalingan sila sa paghalik habang si Jongin ay busy sa kanyang dibdib, himas doon, pisil dito. Lumapat ang likod ni Kyungsoo sa isang dingding, hindi na niya alam kung saan banda dahil lahat ng senses niya nagwawala dahil kay Jongin Kim.

Iniangat ni Jongin ang isa sa mga hita niya and she used that momentum para ikawit ang legs niya sa balakang ng binata, at the same time aligning their clothed crotches.

Mainit, mabilis pero sabay na gumalaw ang kanilang mga katawan papunta iisang patutunguhan. Napayakap si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang malapit na siya sa langit na madalas nilang pagsaluhan ni Jongin. Sabay nilang naabot ang rurok, sabay na hinahabol ang kanilang mga hininga at sabay na pinaglapit ang kanilang mga labi.

Inisip na lang ni Kyungsoo, at least sulit ang pangalawang ligo niya for that day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ _

_Baek!_

_ _

_Hindi ko na kaya!_

_ Bumigay ka na ba 😏 _

_ _

_Hindi pa_

_ _

_Masyado 🙈🙊_

_ Luuuuh _

_ Malande 🙄 _

_ Arte arte pa kasi _

_ Gusto mo naman di ba _

_ _

_Ewan?_

_ _

_Parang masyado kasing mabilis?_

_ Alam mo soofia _

_ Halos 2 dekada ng in the making yang love story niyo _

_ Jusko yung sexual tension kapag nasa iisang kwarto kayo _

_ Nakaksakal _

_ Alam mo ba yun _

_ Pa hard to get ka jan _

_ Ganda ka pa _

_ GUSTO MO NAMAN _

_ Kaya tigilan mo ako jan sa bilis bilis na yan _

_ Kay ji mo sabihin yan _

_ Faster faster 🤣 _

_ _

_BASTOS KA!_

_ Nako kyungsoo do _

_ Wag ako _

_ Mas alam ko ang itinatagong landi mo kesa sayo _

_ Isa pa _

_ Boto naman sila tita jan sa inaanak niya _

_ Magpaanak ka na jan 😈 _

_ _

_Alam mo Baek, wala kang kwentang kausap._

_ K fine _

_ Balik ka na jan sa honeypie mo _

_ 🤣 _

_ Naglista ka ba ng condom dun sa grocery list nyo _

_ _

_EWAN KO SAYO BAEK_

_ _

_GOODBYE_

_ _

_F.O NA TAYO_

_ Labyu too _

_ Ay para pala sa honeypie mo yan _

_ Bye na _

_ Wag ka na manginggit _

_ Edi kayo na may quarantine honeymoon _

_ Sana ol _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nagyaya si Jongin na mag-Netflix dahil boring daw sa kwarto niya. Well, wala nga naman kasing ibang gamit sa guest room maliban sa closet, dresser at double-sized bed. At bilang nag-grocery si Jongin noong umaga para i-replenish ang stocks nila, pumayag na din si Kyungsoo, pati na doon sa request niyang gumawa ng lumpiang shanghai para sa snacks nila.

Win-win din naman kay Kyungsoo kasi malaki…

Malaki yung TV nila sa may living room, bilang action movie fan ang papa niya, meron silang 105” na UHD TV doon.

Nakalog-in naman ang Netflix nila sa baba kaya si Jongin na ang nag-set up habang si Kyungsoo ay abala sa pagplate ng bagong luto at crispy shanghai nila. Hindi pwedeng mawala ang bowl ng ketchup sa may side, syempre. Saktong pagkatapos niyang magplate, dalawang mahahabang braso ang nagreach out sa magkabilang gilid niya at inabot ang iniayos niyang mga shanghai.

“Okay na hon. Tara?”

Medyo conscious pa din si Kyungsoo dahil sa naging usapan nila ng kanyang best friend kani-kanina lang. Ayaw na ayaw niya na naririnig yung  _ the more you hate, the more you love _ dahil sobrang applicable iyon sa kanya at sa lalaking gina-guide siya papuntang sala, as if hindi niya bahay. Para silang ewan, loosely nakayakap ang mga braso ni Jongin sa kanya dahil nga hawak niya yung shanghai at si Kyungsoo ay trapped sa pagitan niya at ng nilutong shanghai.

Kailangan din niyang medyo yumuko para mailapag ni Jongin ng maayos ang pagkain nila sa center table. Hassle, lalo pa at hindi maiwasang mas magdikit silang dalawa dahil doon. Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo na manginig ng maramdaman ang isang magaang halik sa tenga niya bago sila iniupo ni Jongin sa sofa, ang isang braso niya ay nakayakap kay Kyungsoo sa kanyang lower back.

_ The Platform _ ang movie na sinalang ni Jongin at dapat ni-research muna ni Kyungsoo kung tungkol saan ito bago pumayag. Pero hindi na din naman siya dapat nagulat dahil alam niya (nalaman niya lang by accident) mahilig sa horror at gory movies ang inaanak ng mama niya.

Hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo doon pa lang sa unang beses na malipat yung dalawang lalaki ng ibang floor. Ayaw na din niyang galawin yung shanghai na nasa platito na hawak ni Jongin dahil nasawsaw na siya sa ketchup. Naiimagine na ni Kyungsoo ang mga pwedeng magawa nung matanda doon sa hawak niyang self-sharpening knife.

Napatago siya sa leeg ni Jongin habang lumalapit na yung matanda doon sa nakagapos na bida, pikit na pikit ang mata at nag-iisip ng kung anu-ano para hindi niya marinig yung sound effects. Buti na lang din at hindi english para hindi niya naiintindihan ang mga dialogue.

Kaya lang, hindi niya alam kung good thing o mas nakasama dahil napuno na ang utak niya ng amoy ni Jongin Kim. Hindi overwhelming ang pabango niya pero  _ mabango _ . Light cologne? Body wash? Ang sigurado lang ni Kyungsoo masarap amuyin, she decided na lesser evil ang namnamin ang amoy ni Jongin kaysa mapanuod ang nangyayari sa malaking screen na nasa harap nila.

Mainit din ang pakiramdam ng balat ni Jongin. Paanong hindi mapapansin ni Kyungsoo eh parating yumayakap at humahawak kapag nakakakita ng chance itong damuhong kasama niya. Kahit na mainit ang panahon dahil pumasok na ang summer, masarap pa rin sa pakiramdam yung init ni Jongin, parang yung init ng kumot kapag malamig ang panahon?

Mainit pero comfortable.

Masyado siyang naging comfortable kaya nalusutan nanaman siya ni Jongin Kim at ng malilikot niyang kamay. Dapat talaga nagsuot na siya ng bra pero dahil nasanay na ang boobs niya na wala ang mga ito dalawang linggo na into the ECQ, napakadaling mawaglit sa isip niya. At dahil nga nalimot nanaman niya, saktong-sakto, sapong-sapo ni Jongin ang kaliwa niyang dibdib. Marahang minamasahe pero pagkatingin sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, tutok naman ito sa pinanunuod.

Napasulyap ang dalaga sa screen, big mistake, dahil hindi talaga kaaya-aya ang kasalukuyang nagaganap. Bumalik siya at nagsumiksik sa leeg ni Jongin, sinusubukang kalimutan ang image na may kutsilyo at kulay pula sa isip niya.

Made possible ng dalawang daliring pinaglalaruan ang nipple niya. Nag-echo naman sa kanya ang promise ni Jongin everytime na mauudlot ang sexy times nila.

_ Mamaya ka sa’kin. _

Nakakuyom ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at naka-cross ang legs niya habang patuloy si Jongin sa ginagawa. Wala ng ibang laman ang utak niya kung hindi ang sarap na dulot ng kamay na humahawak sa kanya at ang excitement sa kung ano pa ang pwedeng mangyari sa magdamag.

Hindi ito ang unang beses na nasa ganoon silang posisyon at sitwasyon pero hindi pa sila nakakapag- _ all the way _ dahil nga may takot at pangamba pa din si Kyungsoo.

Ang virtually makulong sa iisang bahay kasama ang taong ayaw mong tanggapin na crush mo for a whole month (or more, depende pa kung ma-extend ang ECQ) ay highly likely na makakapagpabago ng pananaw at feelings mo. Naexperience yan ni Kyungsoo first hand. Hindi na nga niya maalala kung kelan nagsimula ang level-up na pang-aasar sa kanya ni Jongin at kung kelan nagsimula ang harutan nilang dalawa.

Dumagdag ng dumagdag hanggang sa palagi na lang aasarin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pero in the end, hindi din naman siya pipigilan when he takes things further.

Nai-pause na ang movie at ang maluwag na puting t-shirt ni Kyungsoo ay nakabungkos na sa itaas ng kanyang mga dibdib. Nagsasalo sila sa isang mainit na halik habang ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay patuloy sa pagdama sa kanyang katawan. Bawat hagod ng maiinit niyang palad ay gumuguhit sa dalaga na parang isang nag-aapoy na daan.

Patuloy sa paglalaro ang binata sa kanyang dibdib habang ang isang kamay naman niya ay naglabay pababa sa mga malalamang hita ni Kyungsoo. Ramdam niya ang pagsunod ng mga hita niya sa utos ng kamay ni Jongin at wala naman siyang balak na huminto pa. Nang pakawalan ang kanyang mga labi, napasinghap siya bago pa man makabawi ng hininga.

“Pakipot ka talaga, hon,” tatawa-tawang bulong ni Jongin sa kanya habang dinadama siya sa kanyang shorts. “Ready ka na for me, oh,” and to prove his point, inilusot ni Jongin ang ilan sa kanyang mga daliri sa loob ng shorts at underwear ni Kyungsoo, officially bringing them sa panibagong level nitong  _ harutan  _ nila.

Napakapit si Kyungsoo sa brasong nasa harap niya, sinusubukan na isalba ang katiting niyang dignidad. Sobrang hirap, lalo na ng humagod na ang mga daliri sa kanya. “J-Jongin, please,” bulong niya habang bumabaon ang kanyang mga kuko sa hawak na braso. Sinalubong niya ang mga matang puno ng pagnanasa sa kanya at sinalubong ang paparating na halik.

Nang ipasok na ni Jongin ang kanyang mga daliri sa kanya, napabalikwas si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan, hindi na malaman ang gagawin sa kanyang katawan. All she can process ay hawak siya ni Jongin at kaunti na lang, malapit na siya sa sukdulan.

“Bilis, p-please,” at hindi naman ipinagdamot iyon sa kanya. Sinalo ni Jongin ng isa nanamang halik ang sigaw ni Kyungsoo noong narating niya ang rurok. Pakiramdam niya sumali at nakatapos siya ng 21K run dahil halos walang pakiramdam ang kanyang buong katawan.

Halos magpadala na siya sa antok pero naramdaman niyang matigas pa si Jongin habang tinatanggal nito ang shorts niya. Medyo naguilty naman si Kyungsoo kaya inipon niya ang natitirang lakas niya para pabalikin ang binata sa sofa. Clumsily, hinatak niya pababa ang suot na boxers (yan lang halos ang parating suot ng damuho) ni Jongin at hinawakan siya.

Bumalik ito agad, naka-hover sa itaas ni Kyungsoo kaya kitang-kita niya ang bawat emosyon na gumuguhit sa mukha ng binata habang patuloy siya sa pagsalsal dito. Tumataas ang confidence level ni Kyungsoo sa bawat ingit ang pabulong na mura ni Jongin. Nagkaroon siya ng dagdag motivation at lakas na itulak ang isa pahiga.

“S-Soo…”

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Jongin nang ikulong siya ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng kanyang bibig pero hindi nabigo ang dalaga sa mga ingay na nakukuha niya sa bawat hagod at paggalaw niya kay Jongin. Salitan ng maliliit na halik sa kahabaan at sa paghigop sa namumulang ulo nito. Hindi inalintana ang pagkangalay ng kanyang panga hanggang sa tuluyan nang nilabasan si Jongin. Napunta sa kanyang kamay at mukha ang ebidensya ng kaharutan nilang dalawa.

Hinila siya paangat ng binata at niyakap bago humalik sa kanyang noo. “Time out muna. Shower tayo after, okay?”

Siniksik ni Kyungsoo sarili sa kinakapatid. Hindi na niya magawang mandiri dahil sa malagkit na pakiramdam na sinabayan pa ng pawis dahil yakap naman siya ni Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Habang nagluluto ng agahan, puno ang isip ni Kyungsoo. Sigurado siya na kung hindi magbabago ang pace nila ni Jongin, hindi malabong  _ matutuluyan _ sila bago matapos ang ECQ. Mostly ang nagudyok talaga sa kanya na sakyan at ipagpatuloy kung ano man ang meron sa kanila ng mayabang na iyon ay libog talaga. Ayaw man niyang directly aminin pero tama si Baekhyun tungkol sa sexual tension sa kanilang dalawa.

Sikat si Jongin at his own right at meron din naman siyang attractive qualities. Tanggalin niya lang talaga lahat ng pang-aasar kay Kyungsoo, maraming reasons para maging kagusto-gusto siya. Si Kyungsoo naman, hindi sikat pero alam niya na may mangilan-ngilan na may crush sa kanya. Meron din namang mga nagpaparamdam na manligaw pero ayaw niya dahil hindi naman niya sila gusto.

Meron siyang naging nobyo noon pero narealize din niya na walang point dahil kaibigan lang ang turing niya sa kanya. Parang naging friends with benefits lang ang arrangement nila at unfair naman iyon para sa ex niya.

Ang masaklap lang, kung si Jongin ang magtatanong sa kanya, baka pumayag siya after mga limang tanong.

Hangga’t maaari, ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng hook-ups lang pagdating kay Jongin Kim. Alam niyang meron at merong feelings na sasabit. Umaasa siya sa mga sinasabi ng common friends nila na hindi naman one-sided ang  _ crush _ niya sa lalaking hilig siyang alaskahin. Kaya bago pa man siya tuluyan at completely bumigay, lilinawin na niya ito kay Jongin.

It could go both ways, kung totoong gusto din siya ng kinakapatid o assumera lang siya. Basta ang alam niya, nakadepende sa makukuha niyang sagot ang patutunguhan ng kung ano man ang nabuo sa kanila dahil sa ECQ. Kaya niyang tanggapin kung ano man ang magiging resulta ng pagtatanong niya. Big girl na siya at hahanapin na lang niya ang butane stove nila para dalhin sa kwarto niya, worst case scenario.

Pagkatapos niyang maluto ang sinangag with egg and hotdog, dumating na ang morning hug niya at kiss sa kanyang pisngi.  _ Nakapag-ahit na _ , napansin ni Kyungsoo bago siya iikot ni Jongin sa loob ng yakap niya. “Good morning kiss, please.”

Inipit ni Kyungsoo ng dalawang daliri niya ang ngusong nagrerequest ng good morning kiss. Gamit ang isa pa niyang kamay, dinuro niya ang dibdib ng lalaking nasa kanyang harap. “Sagutin mo muna ako…”

Hinawi ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya at ibinaba ito sa bandang bewang niya pero nanatili ang hawak sa kanyang mga palapulsuhan. “Okay, yes. Sinasagot na kita,” ani Jongin na merong nakakalokong ngiti at nagniningning na mga mata.

_ Ha?  _

Ilang segundo pa bago nagsink in kay Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari.  _ Nautakan nanaman siya ni Jongin Kim. _

“Hoy! Ang kapal ng mukha mo!” ingit niya habang sinusubukan na kumawala sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa kanya, kaya lang walang nangyayari. “Bakit ako ang sasagutin mo, ha? Feeling mo!”

Kasabay ng paglambot ng mga mata ni Jongin Kim ay ang paglambot ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Nagpatangay na lang siya ng yakapin siya ulit ng mayabang at napapikit sa pagaakalang hahalikan siya nito sa labi, sa ilong lang pala.

“Eh ‘di ako na lang sagutin mo,” pagdilat ni Kyungsoo halos maduling siya dahil sa paglapit ng mukha ni Jongin para bigyan siya ng eskimo kiss. “Tapos liligawan na kita.”

“Gago ka,” maktol ng dalaga sabay suntok sa tagiliran niya. “Manligaw ka muna bago kita sagutin.”

“Ahh, so kung manliligaw ako, sasagutin mo ako?”

Nag-iinit ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, naiiyak siya dahil sa pinaghalong hiya at inis. Kupal talaga kahit kailan ang Jongin Kim na ‘to. Hindi talaga sila magkakaroon ng matinong usapan. “Ewan ko sa’yo! Bahala ka! Bitawan mo ako! Kumain ka mag-isa mo!”

Saktong-sakto ang paghalik sa kanya ng kumag. Sinubukan naman niyang pigilan pero marupok lang talaga si Kyungsoo, humalik na din siya pabalik.

“Binibiro ka lang, ikaw talaga, honey,” paliwanag ng binata. “Pinasabi ko naman na gusto kita, ‘di ba? Bakit parang hindi mo pa din alam?”

_ Pinasabi?  _ “Hindi ko alam. Walang nagsabi sa akin.”

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at sumuntok siya ulit sa tagiliran ni Jongin, kahit na alam niyang hindi naman ito nasasaktan. “Bakit mo pinasabi? Bakit hindi ikaw ang magsabi? Kanino mo pinasabi?”

“Kay Moo--”

Napasinghal si Kyungsoo. “Doon sa best friend mong feeling jowa mo? Kaya pala hindi nakarating sa akin. Para akong kakainin ng buhay kapag nakikita ako nun eh.”

Walang ano-ano ang binuhat siya ni Jongin at iniupo sa kitchen counter. Namula si Kyungsoo dahil sa iilang  _ memories  _ nila sa same exact location na inilapag siya ng binata. “Kaya pala masungit ka pa din. Sorry hindi ko sinabi diretso sa’yo pero seryoso ako, Soo. Pero, kung hindi mo pa alam… we’re practically having sex, honey.”

Yung hiya ni Kyungsoo, mula ulo hanggang paa na kaya ang defense mechanism niya, magsungit. “Kung ayaw mo, ‘di wag,” sabay tulak sa isang very amused Jongin. “Alis na. Kakain na ako. Maghain ka mag-isa mo.”

Bago pa makalayo si Kyungsoo, nabuhat nanaman siya ni Jongin galing sa likod at parang walang kahirap-hirap na inayos siya hanggang she’s being lifted bridal style. “Mamaya na tayo mag-breakfast. Unahin na muna kita.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “T-teka lang, Jongin. Ano… wala tayong… ha? Saan galing ‘yan?!” _

_ “Binili ko, last grocery run. Wala ka ng excuse, hon. Touch move.” _

**Author's Note:**

> sabi nga ni B may quarantine honeymoon sila
> 
> naol chz


End file.
